Hold on
by ShadowDianne
Summary: Where Emma is the green arrow and Regina finds her doing one of her salmon ladder workouts. Lets just say that after Emma gets down no one is left with any doubt that they are dating. Also, could you make Regina speak spanish? Asked by mirmar24 via ffnet


_Hey if you're taking prompts can you do one where Emma is the green arrow and Regina finds her doing one of her salmon ladder workouts. Lets just say that after Emma gets down no one is left with any doubt that they are dating. Also, could you make Regina speak spanish?_

* * *

The grunts and the echo of metal clanging against metal fills the room as Regina enters, eyes focused on the last bit of intel she had managed to scrap down after some well-placed threats to some business men. The numbers and details of the operation, however, are completely forgotten the moment her brain registers what's what she is listening.

Emma looks magnificent, there is no other word to say it, dressed in a loose green and black pants and an almost too-old tank top that its white color is almost grey due to the slick film of sweat that is coating the blonde's pale skin. With suddenly dry lips the brunette's pupils rake down Emma's figure as the blonde hero pushes herself up another notch, the metallic clang resounding inside the room paired up with another grunt. The way lean and strong-looking muscles work under the blonde's arms elicits a smile in Regina's lips before she, unconsciously, licks them once.

And this is really a bad idea. Regina thinks while leaving the tablet she had been looking at a mere second before in one of the tables Emma had insisted on putting in the middle of the room. But the brunette would be damned if she didn't do a thing about seeing the superhero pushing herself like this, blazing and scorching her as she crosses her legs just above her ankles before pushing herself down two notches, the waist of her pants hanging down her slim hips, the ridden-up top showing lines and planes the brunette is unable but come closer and touch.

Emma gasps at the contact, soft but audible enough for Regina to hear it, and her arms tremble for a moment, the metal bar between her fingers almost seeming to yield under the sheer force she grabs onto it as she steels herself back up the ladder. The sight of the action itself makes Regina's smile grow, her free hand tugging at the pendant at her neck, playing with the gold-like cord that sits heavily against her collarbone.

"Tired?" She asks while raking her nails up the silver of flesh she is able to touch of Emma's stomach; the muscles there tremble and harden as she keeps the motion. She is so close that Emma's face is shadowed from above, beads of sweat clinging on her blonde tresses as she tries to laugh, the breezy sound it comes instead causing a shudder on Regina's part.

"Not by a long shot." The blonde finally rasps out as Regina writes her name on the blonde's stomach, railing the fabric of the tank top up through the woman's abdominals, her nails-not too long but longer than it would be expected if she is honest- leaving behind faint red lines that disappear soon enough as the blonde breathes slightly faster.

"No?" Regina asks, raising her chin so she can look directly at Emma, her arms trembling just slightly as she keeps herself up in the air, legs adjusting her weight up the ladder as she does so.

Exquisite. Regina decides that's probably the best word to describe the superhero in that moment.

"Perhaps we could find another way to wear you down then." She finally continues, brow arcing, lips quirking as she looks at the way Emma's green eyes darken under the lights, glinting like gems.

"Uhm?" It's the only answer she gets but she will take it.

Splaying her hand atop the blonde's stomach she moves it downwards, her fingers grabbing the edge of the dangerously hanging pants and tugging them once. Just once.

"A proper work out needs to be harsh." She finishes playfully enough to hear Emma's sigh. The way the woman's chest seems to expand once as the same fire from before grows brighter inside Regina's chest, her eyes noticing, taking, drinking, on the way the blonde's muscles, albeit corded, still haven't failed the woman. "Abajo querida."

The blonde grunts as she jumps down without a single second of hesitation, the movement causing for Regina to free her fingers from the woman's pants. Which she promptly picks up again, her eyes now at the same level of that silver of flesh she had been playing with for the past few minutes.

"Aguanta." She commands, taking a step closer to the woman, both of her hands now grabbing the other woman's waist as she pushes the cloth down, freeing Emma's legs as it pools around her ankles as well as the possible panties she may have been wearing. Or not, not that Regina is being picky. Or looking for it.

Casting once final sultry glance to the blonde Regina puts both of her hands at both sides of the woman's waist, the red of her nails a harsh contrast against the paleness of Emma's body. Humming to herself Regina tilts her head, almost tasting the scent, slight tarty but not unpleasant, that comes out of the blonde's sex.

Above her head Emma sighs and wiggles a little, moving her hands around the bar, the muscles just below her waist seeming to twitch as her legs move, trembling due to the effort.

"Aguanta." Regina repeats, her tongue licking her lips for a second time, her eyes never leaving the blonde's clit.

And well, Regina knows she has already thought that what she is about to do is probably a bad idea but she can't care a damn about it and for that she finally tastes the blonde, parting the woman's labia with her tongue as she sucks and swallows. And well, the motion is slightly awkward, the angles quite not right and they can't do it as slow as Regina would love to but she still keeps sucking and licking, her tongue writing in languages she shouldn't really need to know and promises she very much wants to keep.

Emma just groans as she starts thrusting her hips towards her, wantonly and almost desperately as Regina traces circle after circle, line after line, painfully slow on the now engorged clit. Enough to jut out slightly from the woman's labia. Just a millimeter or two Regina licks and tastes greedily as Emma readjusts herself atop the bar, the soft layer of sweat turned now into a much slicker matter as she tries to keep her steady up in the air.

And Regina can feel her own want pooling around her panties, tugging her stomach, coiling around her nipples, but she just digs her nails into the other woman's body, marveling at the way she can see muscles moving and aiding the blonde to stay put when she hears a groan and a warning, the pulse she can feels against her tongue whenever she flicks it over the blonde's clit only seeming to grow.

It's far too soon, she knows that and something on Emma's "shit" and "fuck" seems to say it as well but she just sighs and licks, her lips suctioning as longer as she can, circling around the small bundle of nerves, parting the blonde's legs as far as she trusts Emma to be able to go. She can't stop, nor that she wants to, and so she keeps pushing until her nails are digging on Emma's flesh and there is fire burning her down.

And then Emma's arms give up and she comes crashing down with her pants down her ankles and her hands quickly grabbing Regina's shoulders witch a soft "humph" than soon enough turns into a chuckle.

"Tired yet?" Regina asks and Emma just laughs again before kissing the stained lips, tasting herself on them.

"Not by a long shot."


End file.
